pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erica Schroeder
Erica Schroeder (born April 27, 1975 in Mandan, North Dakota) (also known as Bella Hudson) is an American voice actress who served as a replacement for Megan Hollingshead in the Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Notable roles besides these include Camula in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Akiza Izinski in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Luffy in the 4Kids dub of One Piece. More recently she has voiced Cathy "Cat" Catherine in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and Faragonda in the latest season of Winx Club. Roles Character *Bianca *Nurse Joy (AG049-AG146) *Lily (SS009) *Shelly *Fantina *Kenny (DP174-present) *Rhonda (DP174-present) *Grace *Nicole *Tommy *Juliet *Future Calista (AG076) *Savannah *Keith (AG095) *Lady (AG120) *Isis *Kylie *Paris *Steveland *Marilyn *Princess Salvia *Ms. Chandler *Martha *Mrs. Ripple *Older Nurse Joy (BW127) *Morana *Grandma Joy (SS021) *Masae *Lady Ilene *Queen Rin *Infi *Rowena *Glacine *Malin *Mabel * Youngster (Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer) Pokémon *Ash's Unfezant (all the way from its Pidove stage) *Ash's Leavanny (all the way from its Sewaddle stage) *James's Chimecho (AG084-AG146) *Jessie's Wobbuffet (SM003-present) *Paul's Froslass *Fantina's Drifblim *Georgia's Pawniard *Doyle's Solosis *Katharine's Mandibuzz *Meloetta (singing voice) *Red's Clefairy (AG086) *Serena's Pancham *Nini's Gothita *Serena's Sylveon *Valerie's Sylveon *Amelia's Espeon *Alain's Unfezant *Skyla's Unfezant *Mawile *Elgyem *Purrloin *Solosis *Duosion *Reuniclus *Ducklett *Trubbish *Garbodor *Vullaby *Liepard *Amaura *Aurorus *Furret *Sentret *Jangmo-o *Oricorio *Tapu Koko *Zoroark Non-Pokémon series *Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) (2005-2009) *Galaxina, Molly (Sonic X) *Shahra the Ring Genie (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Mai Valentine (Season 4), Mana, Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Fonda Fontaine (Season 1), Camula, Sarina (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Akiza Izinski, Rally Dawson (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (4Kids version) *Bridget Verdant (Mew Mew Power) *Daphne, Galata, Piff (Winx Club) (Seasons 1-3) (4Kids) *Headmistress Faragonda, Icy, Daphne, Piff, Critty, Squonk (Winx Club) (Season 7) (DuArt Film and Video) *Emma Frost (Astonishing X-Men: Gifted) *Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) *Cathy "Cat" Katherine, Caswell's mom (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Astoria Rapunzel (Regal Academy) *Youshi (Giant Robo: The Animation) (NYAV Post dub) *Scarlet Claw (Cutie Honey) *Uzume / Obaba (Phoenix) *Wasabi (Thumb Wrestling Federation) *Masako (The Machine Girl) *Maki Takahura (Joe vs. Joe) *Nagako Aoki (Mai Mai Miracle) *Zarafa (Zarafa) *Yuriko Yamagiwa (Psychic School Wars) *Maki Kitaki / Shizuka Kawamoto (FLCL Alternative) *Law and Order - Gretchen Goldsmith, M.E. Flax *Law and Order: Special Victims Unit - Mary Kralik Gallery Bianca from Unova A Hoenn Nurse Joy.jpg Nurse Joy (Season 7-8) Lily.png Lily (Chronicles) DP093.png Fantina Infi.png Infi Kenny.png Kenny from Sinnoh (Season 13) Rhonda.png Rhonda from Sinnoh (Season 13) Grace anime.png Grace from Kalos Mabel.png Mabel Nicole.png Nicole Tommy.jpg Tommy from the Pokémon Trainer's School in Hoenn Juliet.png Juliet Keith Hoenn.png Keith from Hoenn Kylie.png Kylie Paris.jpg Paris DP125 2.jpg Marilyn Princess Salvia.png Princess Salvia Ms Chandler.png Ms. Chandler Martha.png Martha Mrs Ripple.png Mrs. Ripple BW129.png Older Nurse Joy (The Island of Illusions!) Morana.png Morana An Elderly Nurse Joy.jpg Grandma Joy (Celebi and Joy) Masae.png Masae Fantina Drifloon.png Fantina's Drifloon Fantina Drifblim anime.png Fantina's Drifblim Ilene.png Lady Ilene LadyRin.png Queen Rin Rioko.png Rowena Glacine M14.png Glacine Malin M15.png Malin Largo.png Margo Ash Sewaddle.png Ash's Sewaddle (BW018-BW025) Ash Swadloon.png Ash's Swadloon (BW025-BW076) Ash Leavanny.png Ash's Leavanny Paul Froslass.png Paul's Froslass James Chimecho.png James' Chimecho Serena Sylveon.png Serena's Sylveon Valerie Sylveon.png Valerie's Sylveon Officer Jenny Duosion.png Officer Jenny's Duosion Mesprit anime.png Mesprit Azelf anime.png Azelf Uxie anime.png Uxie Ash Pidove.png Ash's Pidove (BW002-BW022) Ash Tranquill.png Ash's Tranquill (BW022-BW070) Ash Unfezant.png Ash's Unfezant Stephan Liepard.png Stephan's Liepard Serena Pancham.png Serena's Pancham Mabel's Mawile.png Mabel's Mawile Nini Gothita.png Nini's Gothita Team Skull Garbodor.png Zipp's Garbodor James Oricorio.png Hobbes' Oricorio (Pom-Pom Style) Jessie Wobbuffet.png Jessie's Wobbuffet (Season 20-present) Meloetta_Aria_Forme_anime.png Meloetta (singing voice) Tapu Koko (Anime).png Tapu Koko Amelia Espeon.png Amelia's Espeon Skyla Unfezant.png Skyla's Unfezant Ricard Nouveau Purrloin.png Ricard Nouveau's Purrloin Misha Purrloin.png Misha's Purrloin Alain Unfezant.png Alain's Unfezant Jangmo-o Hakamo-o SM051.png Jangmo-o Dori-chan.png Anela's Oricorio (Pa'u Style) Officer Jenny Oricorio.png Officer Jenny's Oricorio (Baile Style) Nagisa.png Sandy Mohn Zoroark.png Mohn's Zoroark }} Category:TPCi Voice Actors Category:4Kids Voice Actors